Level 5 Death
'' (iOS).]] Level 5 Death , Lv.5 Death and L5 Doom, is a recurring Blue Magic spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It instantly kills all enemies whose level is a multiple of 5 (ending in 5 or 0). One difficulty in obtaining this spell is that the learner must not die from the spell, which may pose problems for players who have an even-leveled party. Depending on the game, Level 5 Death may or may not bypass immunity to "death". Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Level 5 Death is used by Blue Mages. It ignores resistance to Death, restores undead to full HP, and can be learned from Page 64, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Enuo, and Level Tricker. It costs 22 MP to cast. It can be learned if the character is a Blue Mage and is successfully hit by the spell, or is using the Learning ability. In the GBA and later versions, Level 5 Death cannot be obtained if the Blue Mage, who has taken the hit, finishes the battle without being revived; they must die to the spell (meaning they need to be a level that is a multiple of 5). The player can also use this ability by catching and releasing an Executor. In the SNES, PS1, and GBA versions, Level 5 Death can be made to work on any enemy by using certain mixes, like Dragon Power, to raise its level until it hits the maximum of 255, which is a multiple of 5. This no longer works in the mobile and Steam versions. Final Fantasy VI Lv.5 Death (also called L5 Doom) is a Lore learned from the Apocrypha, Dark Force, Death Machine, Deathgaze, Daedalus, Dueller, Devil, and Trapper. Strago can also learn the spell if either Setzer or Gogo use Joker's Death through the Slot command. It costs 22 MP to cast, doesn't check for Stamina, and doesn't restore undead. It is unblockable. List of vulnerable enemies: Final Fantasy VII L5 Death can be learned as an Enemy Skill from Parasite. The player must use Manipulate to learn it. The spell is learned as long as it hits a character with the Enemy Skill Materia, no matter if it succeeds or nor. It costs 22 MP to cast and inflicts instant death on all targets with a level divisible by five. The spell graphic is a red semi-transparent skull (similar to the effect used when bosses are defeated) that opens its jaw. Because the party can only learn L5 Death in the final dungeon, all but one of the viable targets for it are located in previous areas that are still visitable, or the Battle Square. As such, most of the vulnerable enemies are very weak and able to be killed with just about any attack instantly. List of vulnerable enemies: Final Fantasy VIII LV5 Death is Omega Weapon's opening attack. This is the only instance of the attack being used in that battle. The only other enemy to use this attack is the Torama. Quistis has a similar Blue Magic skill, Lv? Death. LV5 Death is notable for being able to instantly wipe out a max level (100) party that has no Death resistance. Due to the ease of reaching level 100 with the level-scaled difficulty, this makes it a devastating attack late in the game. Final Fantasy IX Quina can learn LV5 Death as a Blue Magic spell by eating Stroper, Dracozombie, and Whale Zombie. It costs 20 MP to cast. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. It is also Soulcage's opening attack and used by Ozma when there is a party member susceptible to it. Every random encounter inside Desert Palace is vulnerable to this move, making it especially useful for speedruns during this part where Flee is unavailable. LV5 Death is also useful for grinding Grand Dragons. List of vulnerable enemies: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance LV 5 Death is an enemy ability used by Jawbreakers. It is usable through the Morpher job when one of the Jawbreakers with the ability is captured in the Monster Bank. It costs 24 MP to cast and is Dark-elemental. Dissidia Final Fantasy Level 5 Death is used by Deathgaze when summoned, and it causes a Bravery Break if the opponent's current Bravery is a multiple of 5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Level 5 Death is used by Deathgaze and operates by breaking the opponent's Bravery if it is a multiple of 5. It can be purchased from select Moogle Shops for 40 KP. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Deathgaze card can use the Level 5 Death ability. For the discard of a Deathgaze card, it Breaks all the opponent's Characters with costs of 5 or 10. The ability can only be used when Deathgaze is a Forward. Gallery Level5Doom-ff5-snes.jpg|Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Level5Death-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV Death Sprite iOS.png|Effect sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Ff6l5doom.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFVI Lore Lv 5 Death.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Lv 5 Death.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII L5 Death.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII LV5 Death.png|Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX LV5 Death.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFTA Level 5 Death.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFDeathgaze.png|Deathgaze using Level 5 Death in ''Dissidia and Dissidia 012. Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Recurring enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities Category:Level-targeting spells Category:Recurring Blue Magic